


Rhaegar's Birthday

by TheScarletGarden



Series: In the Midnight Hour [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Rhaella POV, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, feel-good fic, siblings relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletGarden/pseuds/TheScarletGarden
Summary: Companion piece to my multi-chapter fic "In the Midnight Hour". If you haven't read it yet, please give it a try! However, it is not necessary to do so in order to enjoy this short drabble. Lots of fluff.





	Rhaegar's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to LustOnMyFingers and Enygma0710 for betaing this little drabble. You're the best!

Dany huffed in annoyance, looking intently at the objects displayed in yet another shelf in the fifth gift shop of the day. Rhaella followed her with quiet steps, urging her gently to wrap it up and finally choose something, "Daenerys, sweetheart, there are so many beautiful gifts here. I'm sure he will like anything that comes from you."

“Mooom! I can't just gift him _anything_! It has to be something special!” she whined, moving to inspect the next shelf.

Rhaella sighed, resigned. Even when she was a tiny baby, her daughter had always had a strong will. Combined with the utter adoration she had for her older brother, Rhaella had a feeling choosing a gift for Rhaegar's birthday would end an all-day event. Nevertheless, she followed her bouncing, excited little girl from one gift shop to another, silently enjoying her childish shenanigans. _They grow up so quickly, anyway. I can be patient for one day._

“ _Moooooooooom!_ Come look at this!” Daenerys yelled from behind a shelf, sounding excited. _Please, for the love of the gods, let this be it_. “What's it, sweetie?”

“Look! Aren't they _cute_?” she bounced, excitedly pointing at some white mugs decorated with cartoonish, puffy-looking dragons encircling it. Rhaella supposed the mugs did look amazing in the eyes of her five-year-old girl ( _almost six_ , she would proudly insist), but they didn't look like something a boy would want for his fifteenth birthday.

"Are you sure, cutie pie? They look a bit..." she trailed off, not wanting to hurt her daughter's feelings with words like _childish_ or _silly_.

"No, they're perfect!" Daenerys decided, picking up three mugs from the shelf and sauntering towards the counter, where a very amused cashier smiled indulgently at Rhaella's nod of consent. "Why three, anyway?" she asked, rummaging through her purse to find her wallet.

“It has to be three!” Dany pointed at the mugs again, and Rhaella noticed they all had different colours. “You see, they're siblings, like the three of us. The dragons cannot be alone!” _Oh, sweetheart_. Feeling a bit moved, Rhaella crouched down and showered her little girl's face with kisses, while she giggled wildly. They chose a colourful wrapping paper and left the shop with wide smiles on their faces.

“How about some ice-cream before we go home?”

Dany's face brightened up like a lightbulb, making Rhaella laugh. "But we have to be quick, ok? We have to get back home before your brother returns from his guitar lesson, so we can hide his gift."

“Ok, mom. I will be _suuuuuuuper_ fast!” True to her words, she started running excitedly towards the ice-cream shop, making Rhaella shake her head fondly at the sight.

* * *

“Happy birthday, Rhaegar!” they all chanted together while her eldest blushed slightly, a shy smile on his lips. He had grown up so much, she still couldn't wrap her head around it. Rhaegar blew out the candles on his cake, extinguishing all fifteen of them with one breath. They all clapped and cheered a little more while Aerys gave his son a knife to cut the cake and popped open some champagne to celebrate.

“Champagne, Aerys? Really?” she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh, Rhaella, come on. He's fifteen." He filled the glasses and handed one to the birthday boy. "Only one, though, son. Don't want your mother to kill me in my sleep. A toast!" The clinking of glass on glass resounded merrily in the room, Viserys and Daenerys participating with apple juice in their _flutes_.

Rhaegar cut slices of cake and distributed them on the small porcelain plates.“Uncle, the first one is for you,” he said to Aemon, placing the fork directly in his hand and guiding the other one to the edge of the plate, helping his orientation.

The second and third slice of cake went to his siblings, and Rhaella noticed he paid attention they had an extra chocolate decoration on it. He gave one to her, then to Aerys, and kept the last one for himself.

As they indulged in the triple chocolate cake, Rhaella couldn't help but feel a warmth in her chest, looking at her precious children. Rhaegar was all grown up now, not yet a man but not truly a child either. He was sweet and caring, so loving and affectionate still towards her despite the occasional hints of teenage rebellion. Viserys, a little insecure at times, looking up at his brother and imitating him fiercely in everything he did. And sweet little Dany, cheerful and passionate and good-hearted. She sighed contentedly, happy to be surrounded by her children and the love of her family.

* * *

"Open it, open it!" Daenerys yelled, bouncing on her toes. The cake had sent her into a full sugar overload, and she seemed to be currently unable to stay still, not even for a moment. Rhaegar smiled sweetly at her, breaking the colourful wrapping to reveal a simple card box. He made a show of inspecting every single corner of the box, going so far as placing his ear over it and feigning to listen carefully, while Daenerys giggled and urged him to go on and _open it already_. He finally conceded, lifting the cover slowly to reveal his little sister's gift.

As soon as he took one of the mugs out of the box – the one with the green dragons - Daenerys' excitement overflowed like water over a broken dam, and she started talking so quickly that even Rhaella had her difficulties following her monologue.

“... and then I saw these and I thought they were perfect, so we can drink hot chocolate together, right? We always do, but these cups are nicer. Have you seen the dragons? It's _us_ , Rhae! Me and you and Vis, that's why I took three, so the dragons can sleep together in the kitchen cabinet and never be alone like we are never alone when we're together!" She took a deep breath, then crawled in Rhaegar's lap to hug him around the neck and whisper in his hear, a concerned expression in her big amethyst eyes, "... do you like them?"

Rhaegar laughed mirthfully, eyes brimming with emotion. He hugged Daenerys tightly, fussing with her braided hair. "If I like them? I absolutely adore them, my little Dany. You make me so happy!" She squealed joyfully, tightening her hold on her brother's neck until Rhaella had to remind her to let him breathe.

Viserys was now inspecting the mug with the golden dragons, humming lightly. “They're not bad. You said you took one for me also?”

“Mh-hm! You can have that one, Vis!” Dany nodded vigorously.

“So which would be mine?” Rhaegar asked, amused.

"You should have the green one since it's the first you took out of the box."

“That would leave the red one to you, Dany. Are you okay with that?” he grinned, as he knew she had a passion for the colour. Daenerys only laughed, happy, and turned to her mother with pleading eyes. “Can we pleeeeeease try them out, mommy?”

“What? Absolutely not, pumpkin. You've had enough sweets to make the entire house mad,” laughed Rhaella. Dany opened her mouth to object but Rhaella held her hands up. “How about tomorrow at breakfast? I promise.”

Dany pouted a bit, but Rhaegar immediately distracted her with some anecdote about dragons, obtaining her complete attention. Rhaella settled back on her armchair, sipping on her champagne. She observed her children together for a while longer, committing the happy moment to memory, feeling thankful and warm.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be a stranger, leave a comment! ;)


End file.
